


Sleepover Weekend

by IllyOct



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Wholesome, i got mad bc i found a nasty fic and i needed to battle it w something cute fuck you, let me live, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyOct/pseuds/IllyOct
Summary: Keith, Lance, and Tex all spend the night together while Lance's parents are out of town.





	Sleepover Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> ONESHOT

Since Mr. and Mrs. McClain where going out of town for the weekend, Tex had gladly volunteered to watch their son. Lance could be mischievous at times, but he was an absolutely adorable kid, with a bright, toothy smile, happy eyes, and flushed cheeks. Not only that, but the boy got along well with Tex's own youngun, Keith. They were best friends and the two 5-year-olds were absolutely thrilled when they got told that they were going to have a long sleepover. It meant that they could play toys and superheros and watch cartoons and have snacks, and maybe even ride the horses! 

It was about 5 pm when Lance arrived at the Kogane household. Lance were extremely excited, and that was very clear from how he waddled into the Kogane household, his arms burdened with blankets, pillows, stuffies, and other fun sleepover things, like some markers and juice boxes so that he and Keith could color together at some point over the long weekend. Tex ushered the McClain boy in, with a small laugh and and a helping hand, making sure he wouldn't tip over from the sheer weight of his things. Once he'd waved a goodbye to Lance's parents, Tex busied himself cooking some dinner for the boys, as they set up a small nest area so they could lay down and watch tv at the same time. The house was already full of giggles and laughter as they talked excitedly with each other. It was times like these that Tex longed for his wife back; knowing that she would've loved to see and hear this. No matter. 

Tex shook those sad thoughts out of his head, putting his focus onto the mac and cheese and the green beans that he was making, already plating the boys' food and bringing it into the living room for them as Keith fiddled with the TV remote to find their favorite cartoon. "Alright boys, here ya are. Don't eat too fast now. If you're still hungry after, I can getcha some more, and I have some popsicles in the freezer after y'all have finished eatin', mkay?" he instructed as he gave the boys their plates. The boys squealed with delight at the prospect of dessert, and they very happily ate and haphazardly colored with the supplies that Lance had brought. 

After dinner and dessert, Tex had the kiddos change into their pjs to get ready for bed, and they all played a few games of hide and seek together before he had them all settle down onto their little nest of cozy blankets so they could get ready for sleep and the next day of play, since he'd promised them that they could go pet and feed the animals. Tex laid on the couch near the boys so he could keep an eye on them during the night. Unfortunately for him though, Tex fell asleep before the boys did. 

When Keith noticed that his pa was snoring slightly, he giggled and scooted over to Lance, whispering in his ear. "Pa's sleepin' now... should we play something now? I don't wanna sleep jus' yet-" he mumbled, as softly as his excited little voice would stay. The tickle of his best friend's breathe against his ear made Lance squirm, and the idea of more made him wiggle happily and he nodded before saying something back to him. "Yeah yeah yeah, but what do you want to play?" he asked, their faces pressed close together as they conspired to stay awake. 

After a few more minutes of whispers and hushed giggles, the boys shuffled out of their makeshift bed and went over to grab the markers that Lance had brought, taking the caps off the coloring utensils and creeping back towards Tex. They carefully drew patterns and swirls and letters all over the adult's face, Keith even drawing a mustache on his father. They drew over his arms too, before they drew a few swirlies and stars on their own arms and hands. The secrecy of this felt so exciting to them, and the adrenaline from doing something that they knew was "bad" soon drained them and they curled up in their nest-bed and fell asleep after about 20 minutes of doodling. 

Tex woke up the next morning, instantly leaning over to glance at the boys, who were sleeping peacefully, tiny huffs of breath leaving their tiny noses as they continued their slumber. But when he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he definitely noticed the doodles on his arms. "Oh, Keith.... What in the sweet heavens...?" he murmured under his breathe, walking to the bathroom to check and see what else they drew. Though, when he saw the poorly drawn, purple, handlebar mustache that was plastered on his face, he couldn't help himself from laughing. Luckily, the markers were washable and the color (mostly) came off in the shower. Of all the things they could've done, he was glad that it was something so minuscule. 

Since he'd woken up considerably earlier than the boys, he got to work making the kiddos some pancakes and eggs for breakfast, hoping that they wouldn't be too upset that he'd washed off the mustache that they'd so artfully drawn on him. He heard the small pitter-patter of two pairs of footsteps behind him as he cooked, and he turned around, only to see the boy's walking in, their hands behind their backs and their eyes on the ground, ashamed. 

"Um... Papa... We're sorry for drawing on you last night... we know you saw it already... we were faking... Please don't be mad...." Keith mumbled softly, wringing his hands. He looked like he was about to cry, mostly because he still wanted to play with Lance and the animals today, and if his Pa got mad, he might take their animal privileges away. 

Tex wanted to laugh, because of how sad and pure the boys looked, but he could tell that they were both actually really broken up about this. "Oh, Keefie, honey. Pa's not mad at you. And I'm not mad at you either, Lance-y. I thought that the mustache was a nice touch, and I wanted to keep it, but the shower water took it off. Lets try to keep marker on paper nex' time. Now then, lets get you some breakfast. After, we can go play with the animals and then play in the sprinkler, does that sound good baby?" he asked, setting the food on the table and helping the boys climb up the big chairs. 

That made them cheer up and they happily chowed down on their food so that they could hurry up and see the animals already. Seeing the boys so relieved and excited made Tex happier than anything else possibly could've, so he made sure to quickly clean up their breakfast dishes before taking each of them by the hand and walking them outside so they could finally feed the horses.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yall pedo asses who thought this was going to be some underage bullshit, yall nasty asses  
> this is some CUTE SHIT fuck you


End file.
